Dragon Riders Book 1 (Eragon)
by Sophia and Sierra
Summary: Two girls are on a trip to Ireland. When they find two dragon eggs in the old castle ruins of Vercingetorix their world will become upside down. How will they manage to cope with this new life and who will fall in love with Eragon? Please read and review. this is our first fanfic so no FLAMES with love, Sierra and Sophia. we are both of the Authors
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Field Trip

NRHS's senior class is at Ireland for their class trip. Sophia and Sierra are bored of their original scheduled plan given by the teachers, so they decided to have their own trip.

"Man I'm bored. What do you want to do Phia?" asked Sierra

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well, we could sneak away and go to the Celtic Ruins? I mean, I am studying archaeology, and you might find some rare lizards or something?"

"Sure, but bring the snacks"

"Okay. I still have $1,000 in trip money to spend in case we get hungry"

After they left their hotel with the spending money, they shopped for a while, then went to a McDonald's. After lunch they went out into the countryside to go and explore the Celtic Ruins. The girls were amazed at the old castle ruins. The castle was once ruled by the famous Celtic warlord Vercingetorix.

You know,the name reminds me of Galbatorix" Sierra added

"Yeah it does. Well lets go explore, I saw a Viviparous Lizard enter the grand hall" Sophia replied

The two girls entered the old castle ruins. They were entering the throne room when Sierra noticed an old inscription in the Ancient Language of the Elves and the ancient Celtic people.

Breoal Abr Du Shur'tugal

"Home of the dragon riders. Huh, thats strange the ancient Celts seem to know about the land of Alagaesia" Sierra pondered

"Nerd" Sophia grins

"Shut up, you read the series too"

"Yea, but I'm not in love with Eragon"

"Bitch, don't lie to me. You probally got the hots for Murtagh!"

"Nope, not my style. I go for the blondies"

"So you have the hots for Legolas from Lord of the Rings"

"No, and again... NERRRD"

"C'mon, lets go check out the thrones"

Sophia smiles again "sure Eragon stalker"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Holy Shit it's a Dragon Egg**

The girls laughed as they approached the old throne. Then out of nowhere the floor collapsed from underneath them. Sophia landed on a sturdy spot but Sierra kept falling till she was two floors beneath the throne room.

"Are you okay? Sophia asked through the hole Sierra disappeared through

"Yeah, just sore from the fall." Sierra replied

*********Sierra*********

"Are you okay?" asked Sophia

"Yeah, just sore from the fall." I replied.

I looked around the room I had fallen in. It was dark so I turned on my flashlight and look around. The room was small and it contained a small table with a wooden chest, I approached the chest to look inside and noticed that the leather straps were broken apart with age. I opened the chest and inside it was a white stone with gold veins pulsing a crossed it.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed "It's a dragon egg!"

As I lifted up the egg it felt like ice water was coursing through my veins as I put the egg in my backpack. After that I started to look for an exit to meet up with Sophia.

*********Sophia*********

"Are you okay?" I asked into the dark hole that Sierra fell in.

"Yeah, just sore from the fall" I heard from the hole.

My room that I fell in was still lit, then a small light turned on in the hole and sighed with relief that she actually remembered to bring flashlight. I turned to my right and saw a pedestal, I went closer for a better look.

It was a stone pedestal with a snake coiled around it, on top of it was a lightning blue egg with silver veins.

I heard a sudden loud burst from my friend,

"HOLY SHIT! It's a dragon egg!"

I look at the egg in front of me. Yep, it's a dragon egg too.

"Nice" I smiled.

When I picked it up I felt a jolt of cold electricity course through my body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:The Narrow Escape**

The two girls pondered for a bit on how to get out.

"Anything?" Sierra asked

"Still looking for it"

Sophia ruffles through her bag a little more and finally finds the rope she brought.

"Hold on when you find the rope" she yelled out.

"Found it, ok pull me up"

It took some effort with a little grunting, but Sierra finally rose out of the hole. Sierra used her lassoing abilities and used the grappling hook and snagged it on a large stone. Using what strength they had left they pulled themselves out of the hole.

Once they got out of the hole they saw how dark it was outside and decided to hurry back to their hotel.

"How are we going to get back?" Sierra asked.

Sophia searched through her backpack and held up a piece of tech

"GPS see, I'll put the hotel in, then we follow the direction it's at"

"Ok"

Just before they left Sierra saw a new inscription in the door.

**Ai varden abr du Shur'tugals gata vanta**

"A warden of the Riders lacks passage. That's odd. That wasn't there before." said Sierra

"let's get back its late and were going to be in a heap of trouble."

"Ok"

When they got back Sierra knew that they would get in trouble when teacher noticed that they weren't at their tour they scheduled.

"What excuse should we use?" Sierra asked nervously

"Ah, we'll be fine" Sophia said calmly

"How?!"

Sophia looked in her backpack, "with these"

She held up two paper wristbands

"What are those?"

"Bands that tourist have to wear when they take the tour, and you only get them by taking the tour"

Sierra had a confused look, "then how did you get them?"

Sophia shrugged "simple. I showed up early, told the lady that me and my friend was scheduled for a tour, and she gave them to me. If we show up to our teacher with these. It looks like we went on the tour"

The girls went to their room and collapsed on their beds from exhaustion. Little did they know that the moment they fell asleep the eggs hatched and the girls accidentally touched their dragons and became dragon riders. As the clock struck midnight, the two girls and dragons began to glow a multitude of colors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Land of Alagaesia**

*********Sophia*********

I woke up when a seagul passed by. A Herring Gull by the way. Then realized that I'm floating on water. No, I'm on something that is floating on water.

I sit up and see I'm in the middle of the ocean, then look down and see a giant lightning blue snake under me.

"Hmmmm" I grumble

"_Your awake_" I heard a male voice say.

"Who said that?" I asked nervously

"_I did_"

"Well where are you?"

"_I'm right under you_"

"You?" I look at the giant blue snake under me

The snake raised his head up and turned it toward me. But he's not a snake, way to big, and his head doesn't look like one.

"T_hat's because I'm not a snake_" he grumped at me

I jumped, " you can read my mind?"

"_No I can hear your thoughts_"

I glared at him, "it's the same thing!"

He sighed "_o__kay, so what, but I'm still not a snake. I'm a dragon. Your dragon_"

Wait. A dragon... I remembered now. I checked by backpack, no egg.

"So your..."

"_The egg you found at the ruins. Yes I am_"

I looked all the way around, he's huge!

"Why are you so big? Didn't you hatch a few hours ago"

He sighed again, I knew a big explanation was coming.

"_Okay. We originally came from this world, but we were sent back to your world_"

"Back?" I asked confused

"_Yes our world and yours used to be connected, but when the the fall of the riders occurred, all connections to your world was severed and destroyed. But in the struggle of the dragons, we were left in your world. Our mothers thought we would be safe there_"

So that's how we got the idea of dragons, elves, and dwarves I thought.

"_Continuing the main question. Since me and the other dragon were left there for so long, and teleported unexpectedly back, we rapidly grew to our full size in a short amount of time. So, question answered_"

"Okay, another question"

"_Sure, ask away_"

"WHY ARE WE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN?!" I shouted at him

"_Ummmmm... I like swimming_"

I scowled at him

A minute passed by, and he finally asks, "_what's my name?_"

Hmmm. A name. I was too busy getting over the fact that we're in the middle of the ocean, and forgot about a name.

"How about Lucas?"

"_Sounds fine to me_"

"Alright, now that's settled. Let's get to Farthen Dur" I said

He lunged out of the water, spread out his wings, then flapped a few times to get to a high altitude. We passed over Aberon and flew out of Surda, and toward the direction of Farthen Dur.

*********Sierra*********

I awoke to the sound of a coppery voice telling something or someone that I am okay. As I opened my eyes I noticed that there was a huge white dragon staring at me. It scared so much that I screamed and fell out of my bed. At the sound of my scream a man with very dark skin rushed in.

"Who the hell are you? And where the hell am I?" I screamed.

"Calm down and I will explain." Said the man.

"How can I calm down when I'm not in Ireland anymore. And why is there a giant lizard in my room?"

"_For your information, I'm a dragon, and your my rider, as soon as you touched my snout. And the reason your are not in Ireland anymore is because you and the other girl are the granddaughters of Varel himself_" the great dragoness said.

"Okaaaaayyyyy. One thing first where am I? and who are you?"

"You are in Farthen Dur and am Ajihad. Now can you please tell me your name?"

"My name is Sierra Holbrook, but you can call me Sierra. Now can I please have some privacy? I was crawling in an old castle that was over a thousand years old."

"Yes. Take as long as you need, I will send someone to escort you to the bath house"

"Thank you my lord."

As I waited for the guide to come, I did as my dragon asked and became her rider. Let me tell ya it ain't no joyride, when the bond with your dragon happens. IT HURTS LIKE HELL! When I finally got my bearings


	5. Chapter 5

As Sierra was adjusting to life in the varden, Sophia and Lucas were just entering the valley where the entrance to the varden lies in, when they noticed a hoard of Urgals chasing two men on horseback and a Dragon.

"What the Hell are those and why are they chasing those people and that dragon?" asked Sophia

"Those are Urgals"

"But they got to be at least nine feet tall!"

"Then they must be Kull"

"Oh"

As they approached the waterfall they noticed the Kull were trying to block the entrance before the other group could get there.

"Lucas, go through that waterfall before they close it"

"Way ahead of you"

When Lucas entered through the doorway they were met by a group of men holding spears and swords. But the men weren't looking at them until they were leading the others away. But before they could sneak past, a bald man shouted for them to halt.

"Who are you and why did you not get your minds checked" Sneered the bald man

"Our minds checked?"

"Yes you stupid girl. You and your overgrown snake too"

"His name is Lucas and he's a serpentine dragon, not a snake for your information"

Lucas rose his head at the bald man and stared at him with cold-blue eyes, then a sudden flash of blue lightning struck him right through his skull.

Sierra was walking to the entrance because they had called for backup when suddenly she heard a huge explosion like sound coming from the entrance. She and Artemis rushed to the entrance only to see Baldy on the ground with a mark on his forehead burnt to a crisp. When she looked around she noticed a small sapphire blue dragon with a person tied to it's back and two young men next to it. But what really got her attention was the titanic sized serpentine dragon and no other than Sophia.

"Sophia? Oh thank god you're alright"

"Yeah it's good to see you to"

"where were you I haven't seen you in a month! and do you know what the date is?"

"Uh."

"May 25! we've been here a month, and I don't get to celebrate my birthday with my family!"

"..."

"Well hey lets get you to Ajihad, Both of the dragon riders. Who is the rider of the blue one any ways?"

"That would be me" said a young man in travel worn clothes and light brown hair."My name is Eragon."

"Wow…..Huh oh sorry yes I'm Sierra and this white dragon behind me is Artemis. My friend here is Sophia and her dragon is named Lucas."

"Pleasure to meet all of you. Now are we going to meet the leader of the varden or not?"

"Yes. Yes we are. Now follow me. but wait one minute."

Sierra walks over to Balder and murmurs."Waise Heill." after he was healed with only a scar to help recognize him with, they left the chamber. when they were approaching the gateway they riders mounted their dragons and made their way through the city to Ajihad's study.

*****Sierra*****

When I first saw Eragon I felt like I was seeing the man of my dreams. He is so perfect with his light his light brown hair and his chocolate brown eyes. It was like he was looking straight into my soul. I would have to ask him if he would like to join me in my lessons with master Balder. I could not stop looking at him as we made our way to Ajihad's study. When we finally arrived we were immediately were led into the room.

"My lord I have brought you Eragon rider of…"

"Sapphira"

"Thank you. Rider of Sapphira and my best friend Sophia rider of Lucas."

"Well then lets start the meeting. we are at war with the empire and we need your three's help to defeat Galbatorix. the plus side is Galbatorix only knows about one of you while two of you are still unknown to him. But enough of this talk you five must be tired and would like to rest I will have Lady Holbrook lead you to the dragon hold."

"Who is Lady Holbrook?"

"Why that is me Eragon. I am known to all but my friends as Lady Holbrook."

"Oh. well lead the way my Lady."

"Please you are a dragon rider and the leader of the new order to. Just call me Sierra."

"okay."

When we arrived at the dragon hold Only one other room was prepared and that was for Sophia. luckily I had a room that had two beds and two Dragon beds. So I Created two changing rooms, one for me and one for Eragon. After that it was nearly midnight so we went straight to bed.

The next morning I had a pain in the ass time Getting Eragon up. One, He had a dagger in his hand and Two, he sleeps like the dead. So I did what I had to do and gave him a cold bath by pouring the pitcher of cold water on him. It was quite funny when he woke up spluttering.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Well you sleep like the dead and you and I need to meet the Twins so they can test you and I need to test you on your sparring abilities. So far not even Ajihad can beat me."

"Alright. by the way what about the other rider?"

"She will start her lessons with master Balder."

"master Balder?"

"He is the kinder Twin. Now get your ass up and get to the bath I have waiting for you. It's fresh because I had to have a bath before I woke you up."

"Okay fine."

After he disappeared into the bathroom I went and got into my yoga pants and tank top I use in training. After that Eragon came out in just his clean leggings. I was so concentrated on looking at his nice lean muscular figure, I didn't notice Artemis tell Eragon about my crush I had on him. When I looked at his face I noticed the reddening of his cheeks and snapped out of my reverie. When I realized what happened I was so embarrassed that the only thing I could do is blush scarlet and hide my face in guilt.

*****Eragon*****

Sierra was a bright scarlet when she realized what Artemis told me. She was so lovely. The clothes she wore hugged her every curve and I couldn't help but want to hold her in my arms as my partner. She was perfect in every way. Her hair was a nice shade of medium brown, and her eyes, oh her eyes were the softest blue with a hint of grey and green. She has slightly tanned skin with freckles on her cheeks and perfect lips.

Sapphira and Artemis must of had a plan of some sort because I was sprawled on my stomach. I was about to curse out loud when I heard the sweetest sound it was laughing and it was coming from Sierra. When I looked up she was bending down to help me up, I couldn't help but notice her shirt was low cut. I blushed when I saw her.

"Eragon lets go the dragons are saddled."

"Huh...Oh, yes let us be off then."


	6. Chapter 6

When they Arrived at the training grounds Baldy immediately put Eragon to work, while Baldy set on teaching Sophia the basics in magic. Sierra noticed Eragon was passing with flying colors until they had him try and summon the true essence of a silver ring.

"ENOUGH!" said a woman in all black leather clothing."Why are you having him do something only you, your brother, Lady Holbrook, or I can do!?"

"W...w...we thought that Brom had taught him."

"Brom is dead."

"My lady are you Arya Svit-Kona?" asked Sierra in a nervous voice.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Actually I can help you. Arget"

Before Arya's eye's Sierra produced the purest form of the silver ring. The group was stunned into silence. All were amazed that she had gotten the purest form of the silver ring only a true master could do it but this mere human girl can. All of a sudden there was a roar of joy and Arya saw a magnificent white dragon with gold eyes land behind the young lady.

"A...are you Lady Holbrook?"

"Yes I am but you can call me Sierra."

"Well met, Sierra. Please call me Arya"

"As you wish. Now Eragon block the edge of your blade and we will begin your sparring test."

Eragon and Sierra sparred for an hour before Sierra finally beat him.

"Impressive I can tell you learned from Brom"

"Thank you he was like a father to me"

"I'm sorry for your loss. If it makes you feel better I lost my great grandmother last year"

"It's alright. Lets go get cleaned up, and get some food I'm starving"

"Alright"

After they left for the Dragon Hold, Sierra felt as though she was missing something then she realized that she and Eragon and Sophia were to get cleaned up and meet King Hrothgar and talk about the situation with the Varden again.

*****Sierra*****

After the meeting with the king I finally realized it was my birthday and that I was supposed to be at my Dad's celebrating it but instead I was trapped in Alagaesia. I started crying and ran to my room. I was so upset I didn't realize that I had been followed. I was suddenly being held by strong muscular arms. Then I realized it was Eragon.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"I miss my family and now I'll never see them again. I am here in Alagaesia while they are in the other world."

"It's alright. Lets get you cleaned up. there is something I want to show you."

"What?"

"It's a surprise"

After I cleaned up my face and reapplied my make-up we left the dragon hold and went to the ballroom. but before we could enter Nasuada came out and asked if she could borrow me for a few minutes. Thats when I realized something was up.

*****Sophia*****

Once I saw Sierra crying I realized what was wrong. She is missing her birthday with her family. So I devised a plan and told it to Eragon and Ajihad. They both agreed to help, I sent Eragon to console her while we prepared the ballroom that the king so kindly lent to us when he heard of our predicament. When a messenger boy said that Sierra and Eragon were coming I Quickly devised a plan to keep her away for a while longer. I sent Nasuada and Arya to go and look at dresses while we finished up here. The twins were kind enough to do the heavy lifting using magic. When we were finished I contacted Arya.

"Arya we're finished here what about you three?"

"Almost ready just finished doing mine and Nasuada's hair for tonight"

"Okay well we're ready for her. Everyone is hiding, even the dragons."

"We are on our way."

As we waited I checked off the list. The only thing not here is the cake but that is an exception because it was still baking. Then I heard three voices and told everyone to be quiet until all three were in the ballroom. As they entered I told everyone telepathically to jump.

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday Sierra!"

She was so surprised that she nearly fainted. When she finally got her bearings and looked around she started to cry and was laughing. The party went according to plan and the cake was magnificent. Sierra got many wonderful gifts. From the King she was given a golden tiara to wear on special occasions and a circlet to wear as a symbol of her rank. when she showed them to me I noticed that they each had a Hammer with twelve stars around it engraved and filled with silver to show the symbol.

"Since I have no family here King Hrothgar is adopting me into his clan as his foster daughter. He has one for you as well. He said he will give it to you at the end of the of the party when he announces my adoption to everyone."

"Nice I'm going to be adopted by a dwarf."

Sierra was given many gifts that apparently everyone has been planning for some time now. Ajihad gave her a sword with her symbol until she gets her rider sword, Nasuada gave her many nice gowns, Orik gave her a silver necklace with a large diamond in it so she can store energy and so noone can scry her but her closest friends, what really surprised me was the gift Eragon gave her, he gave her a golden ring with a sapphire in it. It was obviously of dwarven make and much like the ring he wore. He said it was a promise ring.


	7. Chapter 7

After the party King Hrothgar stood on the stage to get everyone's attention. When he finally had it he asked for Sierra, Sophia, and Eragon to come up. When he told everyone that since Sierra and Sophia were trapped in Alagaesia with no family and that Eragon had no family he was going to adopt all three of us into his family as his foster children. Sierra was first, when she nelt before the King he placed upon her brow her golden circlet, Sophia was given a silver circlet with gold inlaid in the symbol, and Eragon was given a circlet and a helmet with the clan's symbol. Everyone cheered, but were interrupted by a dwarf who came running in bloody and covered in arrows.

"Urgals…In the tunnels!" he said with his dying breath.

Everybody went into action Sierra, Sophia, and Eragon all mounted their dragons and raced to the dragon hold to change. Sierra and Eragon didn't have time to go in other parts of the room they just changed right then and there, they didn't notice each other at all. When they finally reached the troops Sophia and Sierra were given chainmail armor while Eragon was given scale armor. They Helped collapse tunnels to try and drive the Urgals above ground.

The three rider's and their dragons waited hands upon their swords. When the battle started Sophia and Lucas shot bolts of lightning at the Urgals. Eragon and Sierra lit fire to the Urgal fighters along with Artemis and Sapphira. As the three riders and dragons regrouped They heard a deafening boom come from the Trojehem. they landed in the hold to take the Armor off of Sapphira. While Arya was doing that Eragon got on Artemis behind Sierra and the five of them went to the central chamber where they met Durza. as they fought Sophia and Lucas were called to help the King. As Sierra and Eragon were fighting Durza Sierra was hit on her back by Durza's blade. She immediately fell unconscious. The same thing happened to Eragon and both had a curse placed upon the wounds. The next thing Durza knew was a loud shattering sound and two Dragons flying to the ground amid the shattered Isidar Mithrim. Eragon took the Shade's distraction as an opening and killed the shad by stabbing it in the heart. Eragon staggered over to Sierra but fell into unconsciousness draped over her back.

*****Sierra*****

I felt like I had been hit by a freight train when I awoke. When I looked around I saw an unusually large cat and when I looked everywhere else I saw that I was in a room. I heard groaning next to me and saw Eragon lying next to me and then I remembered.

"The Shade!" I Gasped.

"Shh. It's alright, your boyfriend here killed it. and you both suffered the same wound."

"Who are you. I don't see you."

"Silly human I'm the cat. I'm a werecat, My name is Solembum."

"Oh. Hello I'm Sierra. can you tell me where I am?"

"Why your in my room dear." said a woman

"What is your name,so I can that you properly for healing me and my...my...my male friend."

"My name is Angela. I already know yours because your from Eragon's future. And I can already tell because you posses a promise ring."

I was amazed at this woman's knowledge. But was suddenly snapped out of my daze when Eragon awoke. When I saw Eragon sit up I hugged him and kissed him out of relief. When I realized what I did I pulled away embarrassed. I could feel the blush entering my cheeks but was suddenly caught by surprise when Eragon kissed me again. We were brought back to reality when I heard the familiar voice.

"NERRD!"

"Holy Shit Sophia. don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on me like that!"

"Oh, should I have waited till you were undressing each other?''

"No."

"Well come on both of you were to meet the others at the western gate to await Ajihad's return."

Eragon and I got up and followed Sophia to the Dragons and made our way there. When we landed me and Eragon sat down all the while holding hands. I notice Arya and Nasuada both give Sophia money, probably from a bet of some sort. When Ajihad and the others came out of the tunnel they were ambushed by Urgals. We raced to help but it was too late Ajihad was dead. I were so upset that Eragon had to carry me to our new room. When we were summoned by the king I got up and put on a silver gown and met up with Sophia and Eragon.

When we arrived we got right to discussion about the star sapphire, and the varden. Before we left the Dragons told the king something but we didn't know. A few hours later Orik came up to us and told us the news that our dragons were going to fix the star sapphire. He led us to a dining room and relayed what he had told us to the other dwarves. They started to bring out barrels of mead and beer, but Sophia and I politely excused ourselves from the celebration. we went to the great library and either red or in my case Drew pictures of home.

"Hey Phia?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do when this whole fiasco with galbatorix is over?"

"Well if Galbatorix wins then we will become his slaves, but if we win we will probably teach the new generation of riders."

"Oh. Okay."

"What's Wrong."

"I miss my family, and I'm afraid that my relationship with Eragon will fail."

"I miss them to but you gotta think you're the girl in Eragon's fortune and future."

"Alright. it's late anyways and we need to get early for the funeral."

The next day I was getting ready when I noticed that Eragon didn't return last night so I grabbed his clothes and our cloaks and left for the place we left him in last night. When I arrived I saw Orik trying to wake up Eragon.

"Hold on Orik I got this"

"What are you…"

I go over and get a bucket of water and dump it on Eragon's head. He awoke sputtering and spitting. I was hilarious. He was scowling until he saw me then he smiled. I held up his clothes to him and he started to get dressed on the other side of Sapphira. When he was dressed I told them to stand back for a minute and dumped another bucket on Sapphira. It was quite a sight seeing her snorting out steam from her nose. When I saw Eragon's hair I pulled out a comb and brushed it then made him wear his circlet. When we were finally in our positions in the procession we slowly made our way to the tombs below.


	8. Chapter 8

After the funeral the six of them were sitting in the theater to participate in Nasuada's induction to be the new leader of the Varden. Only Eragon was swearing fealty to Nasuada. Sierra and Sophia did not have to being they were from another world. After the ceremony was over the group headed over to their rooms to get their belongings so they can leave for Du Weldenvarden. Sierra and Eragon were just finishing up when a messenger came and asked that they follow him to speak to the new leader.

After the meeting Sophia, Sierra, and Eragon all three dragons met Arya and Orik at the northern gate where they will travel to Tarnag and then to Elesmira. They said their farewells and ventured onward to their destination. A few days later They arrived in Tarnag. Before they were entering the clan leader's home they were stopped by a row of veiled dwarves. They Threatened them and were from then on guarded wherever they went. The feast held in their honor was a marvelous feast. That night Sierra was curled up against Eragon and lay awake. When she tried to get up Eragon was woken up by her movements.

"Hey, sorry I woke you up."

"It's alright. Whats wrong?"

"Nothing just thinking"

"About what"

"Always curious aren't you?"

"Well it's my job. To keep you on your toes"

"Yeah I guess you're right"

"Sierra?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Yeah I know. If you didn't you wouldn't have given me that promise ring"

The next few days passed in a blur. Sierra, Sophia, and Eragon all learned about the dwarven gods and goddesses.


	9. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

** Hello Once Again Audience, If you want a second book you must read and review for this one. IF YOU DON'T WE WILL HUNT YOU DOWN TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!**

** If you do review you will be given a invisible dragon egg.**


End file.
